powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gokai Changes
A list of past Sentai forms the Gokaigers change to by episode. Range The Gokaigers can only change into the core Sentai team, normally five (excluding Sun Vulcan and Abaranger), with GokaiSilver changing into Sixth Rangers. While Ranger Keys do exist for extra Rangers such as DekaMaster, MagiMother and Black Knight BullBlack, it is unknown if they will be used by the Gokaigers. By Episode/Special Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku *Gokai Changes for Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: **GokaiRed - Go-On Red **GokaiBlue - BoukenRed **GokaiYellow - GekiRed **GokaiGreen - DekaRed **GokaiPink - MagiRed The Space Pirates Appear *Gokai Changes for The Space Pirates Appear: **GokaiRed - AkaRanger, ShinkenRed, MagiRed **GokaiBlue - AoRanger, ShinkenBlue, MagiBlue **GokaiYellow - KiRanger, ShinkenYellow, MagiYellow **GokaiGreen - MidoRanger, ShinkenGreen, MagiGreen **GokaiPink - MomoRanger, ShinkenPink, MagiPink The Worth of This Planet *Gokai Changes for The Worth of This Planet: **GokaiRed - DekaRed, HurricaneRed, ShinkenRed **GokaiBlue - DekaBlue, HurricaneBlue, GaoRed **GokaiYellow - DekaYellow, HurricaneYellow, MagiRed **GokaiGreen - DekaGreen, KabutoRaiger, GoseiRed **GokaiPink - DekaPink, KuwagaRaiger, GekiRed **Boy - ShinkenRed Changing Courage into Magic *Gokai Changes in Changing Courage into Magic: **GokaiRed - MagiRed **GokaiBlue - AbareBlack, Big One, MagiBlue **GokaiYellow - NinjaBlack, GaoWhite, MagiYellow **GokaiGreen - MagiGreen **GokaiPink - Go-On Black, White Swan MagiPink What Are Friends For? *Gokai Changes in What Are Friends For?: **GokaiRed - GekiRed, DekaRed **GokaiBlue - See Five Blade Style **GokaiYellow - GekiYellow, DekaYellow **GokaiGreen - GekiViolet, DekaGreen **GokaiPink - GekiChopper, DekaPink *GokaiBlue's Five-Blade Style Blue Slash: **GoseiBlue **ShinkenBlue **MagiBlue **HurricaneBlue **GingaBlue Image:LG Blue Galaxy Ranger.jpg|GingaBlue Image:NS Blue Wind Ranger.jpg|HurricaneBlue Image:MF Blue Ranger.jpg|MagiBlue Image:Buru.jpg|GoseiBlue ShinkenBlue.jpg Judgement Pirates *Gokai Changes in Judgement Pirates: **GokaiRed - DekaRed **GokaiBlue - Go-On Blue, TenmaRanger, DekaBlue **GokaiYellow - Go-On Yellow, KirinRanger, DekaYellow **GokaiGreen - Go-On Green, ShishiRanger, DekaGreen **GokaiPink - Go-On Black, HououRanger, DekaPink The Most Important Thing *Gokai Changes in The Most Important Thing: **GokaiRed - Spade Ace **GokaiBlue - Dia Jack **GokaiYellow - VulPanther, BoukenYellow, GoYellow, Yellow Racer **GokaiGreen - Clover King **GokaiPink - Heart Queen Niki-Niki! Kenpō Lesson *Gokai Changes in Niki-Niki! Kenpō Lesson: **GokaiRed - GaoRed, VulEagle, GekiRed **GokaiBlue - GaoBlue, VulShark, GekiBlue **GokaiYellow - GaoYellow, VulPanther, GekiYellow **GokaiGreen - GekiViolet **GokaiPink - GekiChopper Little Spy Tactics *Gokai Changes in Little Spy Tactics: **GokaiRed - GaoRed, DenjiRed, GoggleRed **GokaiBlue - GaoBlue, DenjiBlue, GoggleBlue **GokaiYellow - GaoYellow, DenjiYellow, GoggleYellow **GokaiGreen - GaoBlack, DenjiGreen, GoggleBlack **GokaiPink - GaoWhite, DenjiPink, GogglePink Lion, Run *Gokai Changes in Lion, Run: **GokaiRed - Red Turbo, Red Hawk, GaoRed **GokaiBlue - Blue Turbo, Blue Swallow, GaoBlue **GokaiYellow - Yellow Turbo, Yellow Owl, GaoYellow **GokaiGreen - Black Turbo, Black Condor, GaoBlack **GokaiPink - Pink Turbo, White Swan, GaoWhite Card Game *Gokai Changes in Card Game: **GokaiRed - Spade Ace **GokaiBlue - BoukenBlue, Dia Jack **GokaiYellow - BoukenYellow, Big One **GokaiGreen - Clover King **GokaiPink - Heart Queen The Serious Rebellion *Gokai Changes in The Serious Rebellion: **GokaiRed = TyrannoRanger, DynaRed, GingaRed **GokaiBlue = TriceraRanger, DynaBlue, GingaBlue **GokaiYellow = TigerRanger, DynaYellow, GingaYellow **GokaiGreen = MammothRanger, DynaBlack, GingaGreen **GokaiPink = PteraRanger, DynaPink, GingaPink The Guaranteed Showy Samurai *Gokai Changes in The Guaranteed Showy Samurai: **GokaiRed - RyuuRanger, HurricaneRed, BoukenRed, ShinkenRed **GokaiBlue - ShinkenBlue **GokaiYellow - Yellow Mask, MegaYellow, AbareYellow, ShinkenYellow **GokaiGreen - OhGreen, Green Sai, MidoRanger, ShinkenGreen **GokaiPink - DenjiPink, Pink Flash, TimePink, ShinkenPink Tell Me the Way *Gokai Changes for Tell Me the Way: **GokaiRed - GingaRed **GokaiBlue - GingaBlue **GokaiYellow - GingaYellow **GokaiGreen - GingaGreen **GokaiPink - MomoRanger, GoseiPink, GingaPink Now More Road Safety *Gokai Changes in Now More Road Safety: **GokaiRed - TyrannoRanger, Red Turbo, Red Racer **GokaiBlue - TriceraRanger, Blue Turbo, Blue Racer **GokaiYellow - TigerRanger, Yellow Turbo, Yellow Racer **GokaiGreen - MammothRanger, Black Turbo, Green Racer **GokaiPink - PteraRanger, Pink Turbo, Pink Racer A Privateer Appears *There are no Gokai Changes this episode. However, with his Sixth Ranger Keys, Basco ta Jolokia summons manifestations of Sixth Rangers to fight against the Gokaigers. **GokaiRed - TimeFire, MagiShine, ShinkenGold **GokaiBlue - DragonRanger, KibaRanger, GoseiKnight **GokaiYellow - KingRanger, Go-OnGold, Go-OnSilver **GokaiGreen - Sky Ninja Shurikenger, MegaSilver, GaoSilver **GokaiPink - DekaBreak, AbareKiller, BoukenSilver Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai *Gokai Changes in Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai: **GokaiRed - N/A **GokaiBlue - N/A **GokaiYellow - N/A **GokaiGreen - ShinkenGreen **GokaiPink - N/A *Again, with his Sixth Ranger Keys, Basco summons manifestations of Sixth Rangers to fight against the Gokaigers. **GokaiRed - MagiShine, ShinkenGold **GokaiBlue - KibaRanger, GoseiKnight **GokaiYellow - Go-OnGold, Go-OnSilver **GokaiGreen - MegaSilver, GaoSilver **GokaiPink - AbareKiller, BoukenSilver Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle *Gokai Changes in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle: **GokaiRed - Go-On Red, DynaRed, FiveRed **GokaiBlue - Go-On Blue, DynaBlue, FiveBlue **GokaiYellow - Go-On Yellow, DynaYellow, FiveYellow **GokaiGreen - Go-On Green, DynaBlack, FiveBlack **GokaiPink - Go-On Black, DynaPink, FivePink The Amazing Silver-Colored Man *Gokai Changes in The Amazing Silver-Colored Man: **GokaiRed - TimeFire **GokaiBlue - MagiShine **GokaiYellow - MegaSilver **GokaiGreen - DragonRanger **GokaiPink - AbareKiller **GokaiSilver - N/A The Big Abare With the Dinosaur Robot Drill *Gokai Changes in The Big Abare With the Dinosaur Robot Drill: **GokaiRed - ShinkenRed, BoukenSilver **GokaiBlue - ShinkenBlue, GoseiKnight **GokaiYellow - ShinkenYellow, MegaSilver **GokaiGreen - ShinkenGreen, GaoSilver **GokaiPink - ShinkenPink, Go-On Silver **GokaiSilver - KingRanger, ShinkenGold Armor of the 15 Warriors *Gokai Changes in Armor of the 15 Warriors: **GokaiRed - Go-On Red **GokaiBlue - Go-On Blue **GokaiYellow - Go-On Yellow **GokaiGreen - Green Flash, Green Two, Go-On Green **GokaiPink - Go-On Black **GokaiSilver - Go-On Wings, Gold Mode The Lost Forest *Gokai Changes in The Lost Forest: **GokaiRed - GingaRed **GokaiBlue - GingaBlue **GokaiYellow - GingaYellow **GokaiGreen - GingaGreen **GokaiPink - GingaPink **GokaiSilver - Gold Mode The Adventurer Heart *Gokai Changes in The Adventurer Heart: **GokaiRed - BoukenRed **GokaiBlue - NinjaBlue, BoukenBlue **GokaiYellow - BoukenYellow **GokaiGreen - NinjaBlack, BoukenBlack **GokaiPink - NinjaWhite, BoukenPink **GokaiSilver - Shurikenger, BoukenSilver Promise From the Star *Gokai Changes in Promise From the Star: **GokaiRed - OhRed, RyuuRanger, GoseiRed **GokaiBlue - OhBlue, TenmaRanger, GoseiBlue, AbareBlue **GokaiYellow - OhYellow, KirinRanger, GoseiYellow **GokaiGreen - OhGreen, ShishiRanger, GoseiGreen **GokaiPink - OhPink, HououRanger, GoseiPink **GokaiSilver - KingRanger, KibaRanger, GoseiKnight, DragonRanger People's Lives Are the Future of Earth *Gokai Changes in People's Lives Are the Future of Earth: **GokaiRed - GoRed **GokaiBlue - GoBlue **GokaiYellow - FiveYellow, MagiYellow, GoYellow **GokaiGreen - GoGreen **GokaiPink - FivePink, MagiPink, GoPink **GokaiSilver - TBA Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger The Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship *Gokai Changes in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger The Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship: **GokaiRed - AkaRanger, Battle Japan **GokaiBlue - AoRanger, Battle France, DekaBlue **GokaiYellow - KiRanger, Battle Cossack, DekaYellow **GokaiGreen - MidoRanger, Battle Kenya, DekaGreen **GokaiPink - MomoRanger, Miss America, DekaPink **GokaiSilver - TBA Standard Changes Although the Gokaigers can change into any past Sentai Ranger, and use different combinations, like an all Red team and a black then white trio, the Gokaigers normally just change into a past Sentai team with individual Gokaigers changing to their equivalents or closest analogues. *Himitsu Sentai Goranger **GokaiRed - AkaRanger **GokaiBlue - AoRanger **GokaiYellow - KiRanger **GokaiGreen - MidoRanger **GokaiPink - MomoRanger **GokaiSilver - N/A *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai **GokaiRed - Spade Ace **GokaiBlue - Dia Jack **GokaiYellow - Big One **GokaiGreen - Clover King **GokaiPink - Heart Queen **GokaiSilver - N/A *Battle Fever J **GokaiRed - Battle Japan **GokaiBlue - Battle France **GokaiYellow - Battle Cossack **GokaiGreen - Battle Kenya **GokaiPink - Miss America **GokaiSilver - N/A *Denshi Sentai Denjiman **GokaiRed - DenjiRed **GokaiBlue - DenjiBlue **GokaiYellow - DenjiYellow **GokaiGreen - DenjiGreen **GokaiPink - DenjiPink **GokaiSilver - N/A *Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan **GokaiRed - Vul Eagle **GokaiBlue - Vul Shark **GokaiYellow - Vul Panther **GokaiGreen - N/A **GokaiPink - N/A **GokaiSilver - N/A *Dai Sentai Goggle V **GokaiRed - GoggleRed **GokaiBlue - GoggleBlue **GokaiYellow - GoggleYellow **GokaiGreen - GoggleBlack **GokaiPink - GogglePink **GokaiSilver - N/A *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman **GokaiRed - DynaRed **GokaiBlue - DynaBlue **GokaiYellow - DynaYellow **GokaiGreen - DynaBlack **GokaiPink - DynaPink **GokaiSilver - N/A *Choudenshi Bioman **GokaiRed - Red One **GokaiBlue - Blue Three **GokaiYellow - Green Two **GokaiGreen - Yellow Four **GokaiPink - Pink Five **GokaiSilver - N/A *Dengeki Sentai Changeman **GokaiRed - Change Dragon **GokaiBlue - Change Pegasus **GokaiYellow - Change Mermaid **GokaiGreen - Change Griffin **GokaiPink - Change Phoenix **GokaiSilver - N/A *Choushinsei Flashman **GokaiRed - Red Flash **GokaiBlue - Blue Flash **GokaiYellow - Yellow Flash **GokaiGreen - Green Flash **GokaiPink - Pink Flash **GokaiSilver - N/A *Hikari Sentai Maskman **GokaiRed - Red Mask **GokaiBlue - Blue Mask **GokaiYellow - Yellow Mask **GokaiGreen - Black Mask **GokaiPink - Pink Mask **GokaiSilver - N/A (Contrary to previous speculation; there is no Ranger Key for X1 Mask because he was a one-time Ranger.) *Choujuu Sentai Liveman **GokaiRed - Red Falcon **GokaiBlue - Blue Dolphin **GokaiYellow - Yellow Lion **GokaiGreen - Green Sai **GokaiPink - Black Bison **GokaiSilver - N/A *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger **GokaiRed - Red Turbo **GokaiBlue - Blue Turbo **GokaiYellow - Yellow Turbo **GokaiGreen - Black Turbo **GokaiPink - Pink Turbo **GokaiSilver - N/A *Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman **GokaiRed - FiveRed **GokaiBlue - FiveBlue **GokaiYellow - FiveYellow **GokaiGreen - FiveBlack **GokaiPink - FivePink **GokaiSilver - N/A *Choujin Sentai Jetman **GokaiRed - Red Hawk **GokaiBlue - Blue Swallow **GokaiYellow - Yellow Owl **GokaiGreen - Black Condor **GokaiPink - White Swan **GokaiSilver - N/A (GokaiSilver cannot transform into Green Eagle, because he was a manga-only Ranger.) *Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger **GokaiRed - TyrannoRanger **GokaiBlue - TriceraRanger **GokaiYellow - MammothRanger **GokaiGreen - TigerRanger **GokaiPink - PteraRanger **GokaiSilver - DragonRanger (Sixth Ranger) *Gosei Sentai Dairanger **GokaiRed - RyuuRanger **GokaiBlue - TenmaRanger **GokaiYellow - KirinRanger **GokaiGreen - ShishiRanger **GokaiPink - HououRanger **GokaiSilver - KibaRanger (Sixth Ranger) *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger **GokaiRed - NinjaRed **GokaiBlue - NinjaBlue **GokaiYellow - NinjaYellow **GokaiGreen - NinjaBlack **GokaiPink - NinjaWhite **GokaiSilver - N/A (There is no Ranger Key for Ninjaman, because he was rarely seen in Kakuranger) *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger **GokaiRed - OhRed **GokaiBlue - OhBlue **GokaiYellow - OhYellow **GokaiGreen - OhGreen **GokaiPink - OhPink **GokaiSilver - KingRanger (Sixth Ranger, GokaiSilver cannot transform into Gunmajin because there is no key based on him) *Gekisou Sentai Carranger **GokaiRed - Red Racer **GokaiBlue - Blue Racer **GokaiYellow - Yellow Racer **GokaiGreen - Green Racer **GokaiPink - Pink Racer **GokaiSilver - Signalman (Extra Hero) (GokaiSilver has yet to take the Signalman Key from Basco but there is no VRV Master key, because he was rarely seen on Carranger) *Denji Sentai Megaranger **GokaiRed - MegaRed **GokaiBlue - MegaBlue **GokaiYellow - MegaYellow **GokaiGreen - MegaBlack **GokaiPink - MegaPink **GokaiSilver - MegaSilver (Sixth Ranger) *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman **GokaiRed - GingaRed **GokaiBlue - GingaBlue **GokaiYellow - GingaYellow **GokaiGreen - GingaGreen **GokaiPink - GingaPink **GokaiSilver - Hyuuga (Extra Hero) *Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V **GokaiRed - GoRed **GokaiBlue - GoBlue **GokaiYellow - GoYellow **GokaiGreen - GoGreen **GokaiPink - GoPink **GokaiSilver - N/A (There is no key for Beast-Demon Hunter Sieg or Sieg-Jeanne, nor has a Sentai counterpart for the Titanium Ranger been created for Gokaiger because he/she was a movie-only Ranger, with the latter being an American-exclusive character.) *Mirai Sentai Timeranger **GokaiRed - TimeRed **GokaiBlue - TimeBlue **GokaiYellow - TimeYellow **GokaiGreen - TimeGreen **GokaiPink - TimePink **GokaiSilver - TimeFire (Sixth Ranger) *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger **GokaiRed - GaoRed **GokaiBlue - GaoBlue **GokaiYellow - GaoYellow **GokaiGreen - GaoBlack **GokaiPink - GaoWhite **GokaiSilver - GaoSilver (Sixth Ranger) *Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger **GokaiRed - HurricaneRed **GokaiBlue - HurricaneBlue **GokaiYellow - HurricaneYellow **GokaiGreen - KabutoRaiger **GokaiPink - KuwagaRaiger **GokaiSilver - Sky Ninja Shurikenger (Sixth Ranger) *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger **GokaiRed - AbareRed **GokaiBlue - AbareBlue **GokaiYellow - AbareYellow **GokaiGreen - AbareBlack **GokaiPink - N/A **GokaiSilver - AbareKiller (Sixth Ranger) *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger **GokaiRed - DekaRed **GokaiBlue - DekaBlue **GokaiYellow - DekaYellow **GokaiGreen - DekaGreen **GokaiPink - DekaPink **GokaiSilver - DekaBreak (Sixth Ranger), DekaMaster (Extra Ranger), DekaSwan (Extra Ranger) (GokaiSilver cannot transform into DekaGold or DekaBright, because they were seen in one occassion in Ranger form.) *Mahou Sentai Magiranger **GokaiRed - MagiRed **GokaiBlue - MagiBlue **GokaiYellow - MagiYellow **GokaiGreen - MagiGreen **GokaiPink - MagiPink **GokaiSilver - MagiShine (Sixth Ranger), Wolzard Fire (Extra Ranger), MagiMother (Extra Ranger) *GoGo Sentai Boukenger **GokaiRed - BoukenRed **GokaiBlue - BoukenBlue **GokaiYellow - BoukenYellow **GokaiGreen - BoukenBlack **GokaiPink - BoukenPink **GokaiSilver - BoukenSilver (Sixth Ranger), DaiKenjin Zubaan (Extra Hero) *Juken Sentai Gekiranger **GokaiRed - GekiRed **GokaiBlue - GekiBlue **GokaiYellow - GekiYellow **GokaiGreen - GekiViolet **GokaiPink - GekiChopper **GokaiSilver - Black Lion Warrior (Extra Ranger), Chameleon Warrior (Extra Ranger) *Engine Sentai Go-Onger **GokaiRed - Go-On Red **GokaiBlue - Go-On Blue **GokaiYellow - Go-On Yellow **GokaiGreen - Go-On Green **GokaiPink - Go-On Black **GokaiSilver - Go-On Wings: Go-On Gold, Go-On Silver (Sixth Ranger) *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger **GokaiRed - ShinkenRed **GokaiBlue - ShinkenBlue **GokaiYellow - ShinkenYellow **GokaiGreen - ShinkenGreen **GokaiPink - ShinkenPink **GokaiSilver - ShinkenGold (Sixth Ranger) *Tensou Sentai Goseiger **GokaiRed - GoseiRed **GokaiBlue - GoseiBlue **GokaiYellow - GoseiYellow **GokaiGreen - GoseiBlack **GokaiPink - GoseiPink **GokaiSilver - GoseiKnight (Sixth Ranger, GokaiSilver cannot transform into GoseiGreen because he was killed off prior the first episode of Goseiger) Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger